We're not in Republic City anymore
by atlaandlok
Summary: After season 1 finale, after Trouble in Tokyo. Korra doesn't know where she is.
1. Normal Day

**Legend of Korra and Teen Titans crossover. FIRST STORY EVER!**

Korra had just woken up from her sleep and groggily stumbled to the bathroom where she cleaned up. She walked to the breakfast table and found the whole family. She smiled and greeted them.

"Morning Korra," Tenzin said, "sleep well?"

Korra shook her head, "You bet." Korra inhaled her food then left for the arena. "See you guys tonight!"

"Bye Korra!" Ikki and Jinora said in sync.

She walked up to the arena and found a man on the side of the road, slowly the Avatar shifted closer to the man.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"H-hungry…" the man said. Korra bended some water from a nearby puddle, and started to treat to the man's wounds. She thought then decided to help this man out. She walked over the ocean and found a fish. Once she caught it she used her firebending to cook it. She gave the man the fish and again treated his wounds. "Thanks avatar!" He exclaimed.

"No problem, just doing my job as an Avatar." Smiled and patted his back then walked away.

"Hey Avatar Korra!" The man called from a distance.

"Huh- um Yeah?" she said

"Here take this," the man said while running towards her, "I think you'll like it." He said with a wink. Korra looked at the rock in her hand. It was just a simple stone that matched any other rock in the park. It had one blue streak on the side the mad it very appealing. She shrugged it off and stuck the stone into her pocket. Korra continued walking towards the arena lost in her thoughts. Not noticing she ran right into a man doing the same. The stone fell out of her pocket.

The man looked at her, "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He apologized. Korra looked at the man, he was wearing a white face mask and a cape. Who was he? She examined his…costume? She also noticed a yellow 'R' on his shoulder.

"Oh it's fine, I'm Korra." She politely said.

"Robin, I think you dropped this." He gave the stone and a giant gust of wind suddenly came. Korra was not in Republic city anymore. She looked up to find a tower, in the shape of a 'T'.

**What do you think? I know I should continue, but I need back up here. R&R please! I'm up for idea's just shoot them! Also up for any way I can be a better writer!**


	2. Strange Place

**Okay, so I decided to continue writing this story hope you guys enjoy.**

Korra walked around the strange place. She noticed that everyone was wearing different clothes than her. She continued walked until she saw a large explosion.

"What. Is. That?" She said to herself.

"RUN!" She heard a man say. "I've gotta check that out." She thought.

She approached a large building that said Pizza on it. Then she looked up to find a little boy destroying everything.

"Titans Go!" Once he said that, a girl flew over and started to shoot out of her hands.

"Azarth Mentrion Zinthus!" She heard another say. "Well these guys look like heroes, I should go help them." She thought.

Korra ran over to some water and started bending. With the water in hand, she did a basic waterwhip that shut down all of the little boy's technology.

All the 'Titans' had their jaw's dropped to the ground.

"Hey I'm Korra." She said offering her hand.

"Robin, did you really just do th-"he was interrupted by her gasp. She studied his costume, the 'R'!

"Nice to meet you Robin." She said. She looked over at a green creature drooling. He held out his hand with hearts in his eyes.

"B-blubber boy." He said, the girl in a clock smacked him.

"His name is Beast Boy and I'm Raven." She said in a calm tone.

"Friend! My name is Starfire, do you wish to be my friend?" She heard the one flying say.

"Sure!" Korra immediately was pulled into a hug.

"She will have so much fun, Korra!" She gasped. "He has not done yet the Boo yah."

"Boo yah!" Said a tall robotic man. "I'm Cyborg Nice to meet ya Korra."

"Nice to meet you all! Are you guys benders?" Korra asked. They all shrugged.

"What's a bender?" Said the green one.

"Bending is, amazing there're four types of bending, Water, Earth, Fire and Air. I'm the avatar so I bend all the elements." She said.

" Would you like to visit the tower?" Robin said completely ignoring what she had just said.

"Sure?" She said with a forced grin.

Once they were there she told them everything about the four nations, the avatar, the wars, Amon, how she thinks she got there, and everything else! By the she finished the all went to sleep.

The next morning, Robin insisted that she would give a demonstration. Korra walked to the base of the tower and closed her eyes. She entered the avatar state and used air to make her float. Then she took water and bended it. Then she used earth to make a circle around her. After that she used fire. Slowly she let herself down and left the avatar state.

"Whoa!" Robin said.

"I get that a lot." She grinned.

"That's amazing!" He said even louder. "How would you like to be a teen titan, on the other side?"

"Sure! That'd be great!" Korra said. "But how do I get home?" She asked quietly.


End file.
